La proposition de Stiles
by Swato
Summary: Jennifer lui a tout piqué pour plaire à Derek. Elle lui a piqué ses blagues, ses expressions... sa personnalité ! Mais une fois Jennifer mise à l'écart, Derek devra accepter la vérité.


**Auteur:** Swato

**Pairing:** Derek x Stiles

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages de Teen Wolf ne m'appartiennent pas ( à mon plus grand désespoir )

**Prompt:** Je ne serais pas une dame

**Note:** Spoil saison 3 épisode 9

* * *

.

**La proposition de Stiles**

.

Derek avait déjà prouvé des tonnes de fois qu'il n'avait besoin de personne pour vivre. C'était avant de monter une meute, avant que les ennuis les trouvent, avant tout ça. Avant Jennifer aussi.

Stiles ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il trouvait à cette femme, elle était ennuyeuse, avait une voix de crécelle qui l'agaçait pendant les cours. Bon d'accord, elle était belle, avait l'air... intelligente – et encore, ça restait à prouver – mais qu'est-ce qu'elle était agaçante avec ses airs de demoiselle en détresse ! Puis Stiles avait eut la preuve formelle que les choses s'étaient acceléré entre Derek et Jennifer: une rougeur très suspecte dans le cou de la professeur.

Stiles avait commencé à s'interroger: qu'est ce qu'elle fabriquait pour que Derek soit à ce point attiré par elle ? Puis ils avaient eut la réponse: elle était le Darach et tuait des personnes innocentes.

Il avait commencé à faire la liste des relations catastrophiques de Derek et en avait déduit que : Derek n'était vraiment pas doué pour choisir ses copines et que ça se terminait toujours mal QUAND il choisissait ses copines.

Stiles en avait alors déduit sur lui même qu'il était sacrément timbré pour être tombé amoureux d'un type comme ça et que si il voulait sortir avec Derek, ça devrait se faire de SON initiative et pas de celle de Derek. Ce qu'il était entrain de faire à l'instant même.

Bon, il devait avouer que se ramener en coup de vent chez l'alpha, de s'incruster chez lui sans attendre son avis, de demander poliment aux bétas de déguerpir – ce qu'ils avaient fait sans poser de question d'ailleurs... il commençait à avoir de l'autorité – et de pointer Derek du doigts était loin d'être une bonne idée si il voulait s'en sortir vivant. Mais l'alpha avait l'air de bien le prendre pour le moment vu qu'il ne l'avait pas encore plaqué contre... n'importe quoi qui ressemble de près ou de loin à un mur.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Stiles ?

- Juste faire plusieurs précisions. Après le fiasco Jennifer, j'imagine que t'es loin d'être enthousiaste à l'idée de repartir dans une relation sérieuse, on se demande ce que t'as fait dans une vie antérieure pour mériter ça... »

Derek croisa les bras et Stiles fit un pas de plus vers la tombe. Il en faisait un à chaque fois qu'il ouvrait la bouche en face de Derek donc il commençait à avoir l'habitude.

« ... Ou peut-être qu'on t'a lancé une malédiction... Bref. Ce que je voulais dire, c'est que j'avais quelqu'un à te proposer pour une future relation. C'est une personne... plutôt drôle, intelligente, pas du tout modeste... Mais elle pourrait peut-être te convenir, babilla Stiles. »

Derek se pinça l'arrête du nez et quand il releva les yeux, il soupira lourdement comme pour se contenir et afficha un sourire ironique à la place.

« Et qui est cette personne ? Demanda Derek avec un ton tout aussi ironique. »

Voila. C'était le moment de débaler ce pourquoi il était là.

« Euh... ben... moi en fait. »

Derek décroisa les bras et le regarda avec surprise, puis prit un air blasé. Les bétises de Stiles: qui n'y était pas habitué ? Ca ne devait être qu'un délire de l'adolescent et bientôt il reviendrait sur terre... ou pas. Stiles reprit la parole bien avant que Derek ait le temps d'en placer une.

« Mais je te préviens, je ne suis pas une damoiselle en détresse, je ne serais jamais une damoiselle en détresse. D'ailleurs tout les mots qui commencent par "dame" et ben je le serais pas, continua t-il à toute vitesse. »

Derek appuya son dos contre le mur derrière lui surprenant Stiles par son calme exemplaire.

« Et qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que ce n'est pas ce que je recherche ? Demanda t-il. »

Derek avait dit ça juste pour se débarrasser de Stiles, c'était plus une question rhétorique pour se défaire de lui qu'une question qui attendait absolument une réponse. Stiles le regarda en plissant les yeux.

« Une damoiselle en détresse ? Demanda t-il, abasourdi. »

Les épaules de Stiles se baissèrent, comme si il portait le poids du monde sur ses épaules. Derek hocha lentement et sarcastiquement la tête, prêt à savourer sa victoire sur les délires de Stiles mais ce dernier le surpris en disant :

« Bon... Je le serais, mais juste un peu, grommela t-il avec mauvaise volonté. »

Derek fit tout les effort du monde pour ne pas afficher un sourire en coin. Stiles était vraiment trop bizarre... mais il devait avouer que parfois il avait de bonnes idées.

« Te fatigue pas. Tu l'es déjà, répondit Derek. »

Stiles ouvrit la bouche, indigné par sa remarque mais n'eut pas le temps d'argumenter plus que ça parce que Derek fit ce qu'il faisait de mieux en sa présence: il le plaqua contre le mur. Stiles ferma les yeux, prêt à se prendre un coup, comme d'habitude.

Derek le dévisagea pendant ce temps, profitant que Stiles avait fermé les yeux. Il se souvenait de sa période Jennifer et maintenant qu'il regardait Stiles, il comprenait combien il avait été aveuglé. Pour lui plaire, la professeur n'avait pas seulement utilisé ses airs de damoiselle en détresse. Elle avait surtout volé quelque chose d'unique : la personnalité de Stiles. A chaque fois que Derek entendait la jeune femme dire: oh mon dieu, il voyait Stiles. A chaque babillage de Jennifer, il se rappelait la façon dont Stiles babillait aussi parfois à tort et à travers, déballant ses idées avec enthousiasme et les exposant sans aucune gêne. Le courage, la stupidité, les trucs loufoques de Jennifer, c'était tout ce qu'elle avait volé à Stiles.

On pouvait dire que la jeune femme avait parfaitement cerné la personnalité de Stiles. Et donc les préférences de Derek.

Il était perdu dans ses pensées depuis un petit moment et Stiles en profita pour ouvrir un oeil craintif avec une grimace comique.

« Tu me frappe pas ? C'est cool... »

Derek revint au présent et haussa un sourcils en toisant Stiles de haut en bas avec un regard critique. Stiles écarquilla les yeux, les bras le long du corps et complétement paumé.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Lui demanda t-il, perplexe.

- Je réfléchis à ta proposition, répondit Derek, sérieux.

- T'as besoin de me plaquer contre un mur pour réfléchir à ma proposition ? Parce que ça fait super mal au dos et... Tu y réfléchis vraiment ? S'étonna Stiles. »

Derek continua de le toiser avec un sourire en coin et hocha lentement la tête. Stiles déglutit et se mit à sautiller nerveusement sur ses talons.

« Et ? »

Derek fit un pas vers lui, les rapprochant de plus en plus. Stiles prit une grand inspiration, fébrile. Il n'aurait jamais cru que Derek réagirait comme ça... sinon il l'aurait peut-être fait plus tôt. La main du loup garou se détendit sur son col et se déplaça à son épaule. Rectification: il l'aurait fait plus tôt. Pas peut-être, surement.

« Tu pourrais faire l'affaire, répondit Derek »

Stiles tressaillit et planta son regard dans celui de Derek, se demandant si l'alpha ne jouait pas avec ses nerfs. Mais il vit la même attente sérieuse que celle qu'il ressentait dans l'aparente tranquilité qui régnait dans les yeux bleus/rouilles de Derek. Son coeur se serra à l'idée que peut-être... peut-être que ses sentiments allaient être partagé. Mais Stiles étant Stiles, il se sentit obligé de faire une précision de plus:

« Je ne serais pas une damoiselle en détresse, je n'attendrais jamais d'être sauvé si je peux me sauver moi même, déclara t-il d'un ton décidé. »

Derek hocha la tête et ils étaient tellement proche que Stiles se sentait mentalement envahis par sa présence. Leurs nez se touchaient pratiquement et il devait fermer les yeux à demi pour éviter de loucher. Dans les films, c'était à ce moment là que les héros s'embrassaient. Stiles se demanda si il allait y avoir droit. Au baiser passionné de sitcom américaine. Derek frotta son nez affectueusement contre le sien.

« Moins de boulot pour moi, murmura t-il. »

Stiles allait faire un commentaire sarcastique mais vraiment, c'était beaucoup mieux de réduire l'espace entre eux pour embrasser Derek. Ce qu'il fit. Ou ce qu'ils firent pour ce qu'il en savait.

Une chose était sure: il ne serait jamais une dame. Et Derek allait devoir se faire une raison.

**Fin**

* * *

N'oubliez pas les reviews si vous avez aimé ^^**  
**


End file.
